


Seven Nights of Tyrell

by 34_SpaceStreet



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Both of them being dumb cuties, Elliot taking drugggggs, Elliot wants a friend, Fluff, M/M, My boyyys, Tyrell is less obsessed about power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/34_SpaceStreet/pseuds/34_SpaceStreet
Summary: What could possibly be stranger than Tyrell Wellick knocking at his fucking door? And again... And again?Set in season one, after Elliot refuses Tyrell's job offer.
Relationships: Elliot Alderson & Tyrell Wellick, Elliot Alderson/Tyrell Wellick
Comments: 6
Kudos: 62





	1. NIGHT NUMBER ONE

**Author's Note:**

> Warning for some sexual content and drug use.
> 
> Hello, folks! Welcome aboard the insomnia train! I see a few familiar faces ;) This is basically an AU where Tyrell's bosses took it way worse when he didn't get Elliot in their company. 
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment! :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly be stranger than Tyrell Wellick knocking at his fucking door? And again... And again?  
> AU where Tyrell's bosses really didn't take it so well that Elliot refused to take the job. It's Tyrell's chance to get their respect back. What could go wrong?  
> Set in season one, after Elliot refuses Tyrell's job offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewwo Guys! 
> 
> Warning for mention of sexual and language and drug use.
> 
> AU where Tyrell's bosses really didn't take it so well that Elliot refuses to take the job. It's Tyrell's chance to get their respect back. What could go wrong?
> 
> Enjoy and leave a comment! I'll post everyday for a week!
> 
> PS. I know some of you don't like a ff told in the first person, but since the show uses it, I felt it was only natural to do the same...

_Finally_. In almost two weeks, I was finally gonna have a full night of sleep. I could tell. The drugs had built their solid relief and, lying in my bed, it felt as if I was falling inside the earth, as if I was finally falling asleep. The thought of it would've probably made me cry if I wasn't so high right now. 

**_Knock knock._ **

A definite no! I was so close to sleeping, I couldn't just give up and ruin all those careful preparations, I couldn't-

**_Knock knock._ **

But I was already on both my feet, holding my desk tightly so I wouldn't fall, when I realized what I was doing and how much I didn't want to answer the door. Dazed, I made my semi-confident way towards my apartment door. Without thinking (because that was somewhat difficult in the moment), I opened the door, looking like a semi-dead cancerous patient on both his legs for the first time in months. 

And seeing Tyrell in my less than poor hallway, at this hour, when I didn't even know he had my address, the only sensible thought my mind could form was:

“You’re not wearing a suit.”

Tyrell raised his brows and looked at his civilian/comfortable outfit. He had a small interior laugh. Tyrell didn't laugh like everyone, he smiled and his torso made a jump. That meant he laughed. 

“Indeed, I'm not. And you’re not wearing a shirt.” He said, still with a smile, looking at me directly in the eyes. 

Fuck. 

I looked down. He was right. So I struggled there, looking at the floor, trying to conceive one thought : should I go get a shirt or not? But too many variables were at hand and my brain couldn't go past the simple formulation of the question, which was a success in itself. 

“It's okay, I'm not complaining.” Tyrell said, coming inside the apartment as if he had done it before, but his gaze towards every piece of object made it clear he was analyzing the place. 

“O-okay…” I said, unsure. 

Then it took me 15 seconds to remember to close the door. I locked it. It was not that hard, but my uncertainty made Tyrell suspicious for half a moment. He then took his smile again. 

“I'm sorry, I've been incredibly rude: was I interrupting something? Was it a wrong time?”

I thought about it before trying to say:

“Well I was trying to sleep…”

“Great!” He said, cutting me, before sitting on the edge of my bed. “I need to talk to you!”

I didn't know what to say, but he didn't seem bothered by my lack of complaints towards his presence. He tapped the place at his side. Meaning that I needed to sit there. Beside him. On my bed. 

God I was tired. 

So I sat. 

“Good, it's about the job I offered you, Elliot. I really think you should…”

But then all his words got mixed together. He was speaking so fast. How could he speak so fast if he spoke another language firstly. 

“Your English is very good. Like… More than most American.” I said, mouth opened, without even noticing I said it out loud or caring. 

Tyrell stopped. He looked around, confused. 

“I- Thank you, you’re… You’re the first to compliment me on it. It’s… Thank you.”

I nodded. And then I felt very sleepy so I laid on my back, eyes closing by themselves. Tyrell smiled. But it wasn't like he usually did it which seemed weird. It felt softer, almost not like a smile, but it was. So I smiled too. I was happy he was smiling. 

“Good night, Tyrell.” I said, closing my eyes, happy I had someone to say that to. 

He laughed again like he usually laughed, playfully confused. But he then took a big breath out and said:

“Bonne nuit, Elliot.”

* * *

The following morning, it took me a while to remember what had happened and if it was real or a dream since, when I woke up, I was not only alone, but also under my sheets. I must've crawled under during the night, I tried to convince myself. Why did I want so much for Tyrell to not have been a dream?

* * *

“Why do you fear Tyrell might have been a dream?” My therapist asked, a few hours later, as if she knew everything. 

I looked at her silently. 

“Do you know?” She asked, a bit more polite. 

She was happy today, so she had more patience towards my mutism. 

“I guess… I like, sometimes to not be alone.”

She nodded, which meant I said a thing she wanted to hear. 

“A friend perhaps?” She said, trying to push me to say it. 

“Tyrell is not a friend. We barely know each other.” I answered quickly. 

She frowned. 

“But he was in your apartment last night, at a very late hour and you didn't ask why. Does a lot of people around you do this?” She asked, concerned. 

“No one does.” I answered, concerned. 

We sat there, thinking. 

Yesterday I had an excuse to not question Tyrell, but now that the drugs wore off… I still had no explanation. 

“He said it had to do with the job he offered me and that I refused.” I said, remembering. 

She looked even more concerned. 

“Did he… Attempt anything violent on you, Elliot?”

“Oh no, not at all, he just… Talked. And then I was on my back and I fell asleep.”

“Were you taking medication?”

You could say that. 

“Yes. The sleeping pill you prescribed. I took more because I couldn't sleep these days.”

“Now, you know you're not supposed to change the dosage without talking to me,” she said, not so patient anymore, “but it does explain that incident. It must have been a dream. It would've- It would've been pretty peculiar for such a man to come at your door at those hours and to simply talk to you about something he could've said at any other time. Beside, he has a wife, he must not be able to just get out anytime.”

I wasn't convinced and she saw it. 

“Elliot, a dream can sometime represent a wish you don't allow yourself to make. It doesn't mean in any way that it's unreachable.”

“You think my deepest wish is to be friends with Tyrell?” I said with a humorous tone. 

She looked at me, not laughing. 

“Or maybe just… A friend in general.”

“I have Angela,” I said. 

“You haven't told me about her in two months, I thought something happened.”

“No, everything is fine, it's just… Nothing has changed.”

She smiled, yet again. 

“Then maybe that's what your wish is about.”


	2. NIGHT NUMBER TWO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly be stranger than Tyrell Wellick knocking at his fucking door? And again... And again?
> 
> Set in season one, after Elliot refuses Tyrell's job offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey what's up day number two!!
> 
> Here's your daily dose of Tyrelliot! Enjoy! ;)
> 
> Translation  
> Raring- dear (in Swedish)  
> Fais de beaux rêves- sweet dreams (in French)

I thought I would be fine. I slept well the night before, I should be able to sleep tonight too, but I coudn’t, I needed to hack into some pervert’s phone to stop him from organizing dog fights. Sometimes I wondered what would my life be if I didn’t learn how to code. Maybe I’d be happy. Maybe I’d have a girlfriend and we would go in Europe in the summer and we would start planning to get a kid. Darlene would be thrilled. 

**_Knock. Knock._ **

Oh no. It started again. Was I sleeping? Was this one long dream? Maybe I could wake up and still be a kid.

**_Knock. Knock._ **

“Elliot,” the voice whispered through the door.

And I knew that voice and I didn’t have the excuse of the drugs, now, I only smoked a bit of pot an hour ago. Nothing out of the ordinary. This was real. Which meant that yesterday was real. Which meant a lot of things. 

I opened the door.

Tyrell smiled from the doorway, a bit more genuine than yesterday, I think. He was wearing his suit and it almost made me miss the sweat pants from the night before. Almost.

“Tyrell,” I said, not knowing what to do.

“I needed to talk to you." He quickly said before making his way into my apartment and I had to think for a second to be sure I wasn’t reliving the same dream.

“Like… like yesterday?” I asked.

He put his coat down on my chair before looking at me, calculating. Tyrell calculated a lot.

“Oh, so you remember? Good, I wasn’t sure you would.” He said, smiling, and putting on the table the bag he had been carrying and that I didn’t notice. 

“I thought it was a dream." I said, my throat suddenly dry.

He smiled again.

“Do you often dream of me?”

I frowned before trying not to blush, I wanted to say that I didn’t actually, but he didn’t give me the time: he laid on the table some chinese food and searched my cupboards for plates. Once he found two of them, he put them on the table. Almost unconsciously, I took the utensils out. Tyrell continued to smile and once everything was in its rightful place, he nodded and offered me a chair as if I was a dignified woman and we were in a fancy restaurant. I sat in my old noisy wooden chair, thinking that this was a weirdly positive experiment.

“If you ever want more, I actually took a supper for four, so there’s plenty.” Tyrell said, already setting the diverse options in his plate.

And I was sitting in front of him, more than confused. Was I dreaming? I must be dreaming.

“You wanted to talk?” I asked, still not touching the food.

Was I hallucinating? What was happening?

I checked my computer and saw that I forgot to close my tabs. Amateur. What if this was all a big scheme by the police? No. Tyrell isn’t police material, he’s too morally grey for that. Then what?

“Yes,” he said, handing me the fried rice, “about that position in our company. But let’s not talk business at the table, I dread mixing pleasure and work.”

Oh, I knew what I felt. I felt like a wife in the 40’s. I checked around me. What was in this pot? But everything seemed at its place and Tyrell seemed like… A slightly more jovial Tyrell.

“Of course." I answered, because I suddenly felt like it was precisely what Tyrell needed to hear. And, seeing his satisfied expression, it was. 

He started talking about his day, nothing too positive or negative, simply little anecdotes and a whole lot of backstory since I didn’t know anyone from his firm. I was suddenly the wife of a very tired CEO. So I nodded and I asked some small questions here and there. I ate my meal (and realized I forgot to eat while I was hacking the dog fighter’s phone).

“But enough about me. What have you been up to, Elliot?”

And I looked at him. I didn’t know what I could say in front of him. Left in complete liberty, I felt at lost with no idea as to what he wanted me to answer. I didn’t know who I was for a second. I looked him in the eyes.

“I hacked a man’s phone.”

He stopped eating, looking serious. Listening.

“He conducts dog fights every saturday night in his basement and the only way to prove it to the police was to hack his phone. On his Facebook page, there was his job so I went there today and planted a bug in it so I could access it from here. I was cumulating the other participants names for the police when you knocked.” 

This didn’t feel very “woman in the 40’s”, but it felt more like me and it felt incredibly freeing to talk about this to someone. Much more than I would’ve imagined.

“That’s very good, Elliot, I didn’t know you did such things. Or that you could.”

I nodded, not wanting to look at him in the eyes anymore. I was glad I wasn’t in my pj’s like the night before. I felt very naked.

“You see? I can observe you on a whole new light now! Do people know you do this?”

I shook my head and he nodded.

“Well, I’m glad you told me. Very, very glad.”

And as if he knew we dived into my personal life, he decided to jump completely:

“How have you been sleeping, lately, Elliot?”

* * *

After a series of mute agreements and small and hollow answers, we were once again on the bed and this time, I wasn't drugged which meant my mind was going all over the place. My breathing started to act up but I hid most part. 

Tyrell looked at our legs. He put one hand on my thigh and said:

“You know, your refusal made it very difficult for me at work. My bosses think I don't have the authority to lead and guide now. You're very unusual for me, Elliot. I'm not used to not getting what I want.”

I swallowed. His hands felt like fire even on my jeans. I felt compelled to think about his wife. How she must wonder where he was. She probably didn't think he was in my dirty apartment, on my bed, hands on me. Or maybe she knew. I didn't know. What I knew for now was his hand and his eyes on me. I wanted to melt away but I also wanted more. 

“... Sorry?” I tried, confused as to what I should say. I didn't even know if I wanted him to stop. I didn't... I felt...

“Deep breaths, Elliot, deep breaths. In…….. And out….” He told me, cupping my face with both his hands. Was I hyperventilating? I hadn't noticed. Oh no, yeah, I could feel my heart now, and my breath completely out of control. 

Tyrell slowly caressed my cheek with his thumb. He took deep breaths too, trying to show me how to do it, with a calmness which made it seem almost mundane. 

Once I could breath normally, he didn't let go, but simply nodded, smiling. 

“Good boy.” He whispered in the silence of my apartment. My cheeks grew red, I could feel it. It felt like he was taking an eternity to just kiss me, to a point where I began to wonder if I was imagining things. His gaze suddenly shifted and that was the only warning I got before his second hand went through my hair, pulling slightly and making a mess of the whole thing. My eyes and mouth were closed and it almost hurt how I had to stop myself from escaping a moan. 

“Look at me, Elliot, please.” Tyrell said, begging. 

I shook my head. I couldn't. 

“Don't make me say it again, _raring_.” Tyrell said while pulling a bit more firmly on my hair, and I couldn't help let a sound escape, although my lips were still sealed. But when I opened my eyes, I knew he heard it because he was wearing his royal smile and his predatory gaze. 

He finally let go of my cheek and my hair, combing then with his fingers for a bit. His absence felt cold. 

Hands on both of his sides, I could fell his repressed urgency to do something, which was probably to simply use the bed we were sitting on to its semi-original purpose. 

My own hands, by my sides, felt the same type of rush. As if I wanted him to make a move. Who was I in this instance? Was I what Tyrell wanted from me or was I projecting, being the one craving any type of physical touch while feeling abused by them. Who was I and why was the answer so clear in Tyrell's eyes. He breathed even more harshly than I now and he suddenly stood up, taking deep breaths, trying to contain himself, replacing his hair and suit. He took his jacket back and mumbled something among the lines of:

“Thank you for supper, you may keep the rest, I won't eat it. This was… interesting. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, we still need to discuss important things… but… sorry for… Yeah. Tomorrow. Alright, thank you. _Fais de beaux rêves_ , Elliot.”

And he closed the door behind him. Leaving me. Sitting on my bed, somewhat turned on, somewhat confused and definitely disappointed. I felt too much at once and decided it was time to quickly finish the Dog Fight File before taking a thick well-deserved line of morphine and going the fuck to sleep. 


	3. NIGHT NUMBER THREE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly be stranger than Tyrell Wellick knocking at his fucking door? And again... And again?
> 
> Set in season one, after Elliot refuses Tyrell's job offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello the warning for sex is mostly in this chapter so if you want to skip, I'd understand. 
> 
> Also hello, my sweets!!! Here we go for chapter three! 
> 
> Please enjoy, take care and leave a comment!

Darlene was there. I looked at the hours go by, trying to shorten her stay as best as I could. But nothing worked and when the distinct knocks were heard in the apartment, I panicked and Darlene seemed to understand exactly what was happening in the second. 

“You have a date? At this hour? Ohhhhh, and here I thought you were still a virgin!”

I tried to shush her but-

**_KNOCK. KNOCK._ **

“And he's impatient, too. Dear you, what type do you honestly-” she said, laughing, satisfied, sitting on my couch. 

“It's not a date, so don't- Just don't.”

Darlene raised both her hands in surrender, a devilish smile on her lips. 

I went to the door, knowing this was more than wrong. This was a bad bad terrible idea. 

I opened the door. 

“Elliot. You got me worried for a while, I thought you didn't want to-” Tyrell said with a large grin of relief.

“Hello!” Darlene exclaimed, wanting, as always, all the attention. 

I opened the door to let him see her. I didn't know what to say. He passed his gaze towards her to me and towards me to her. 

“Oh, don't worry, Mr Business Suit, I'm just the sister." She said, very amused with herself. 

The comment seemed to amuse Tyrell as well and he relaxed a bit. 

“Tyrell, this is Darlene, Darlene, this is Tyrell. He works for a company… that our company works for.”

“Wow, you guys must be close then.” She said with a laugh. 

“Coffee? Tea? Anyone?” I asked quickly, trying to change the subject. 

“Just water for me, thank you, Elliot,” Tyrell breathed before fucking joining Darlene. How could this get any weirder? 

“Very pleased to meet you, Darlene. Elliot never told me he had a sister. I'm a lonely child myself, so you can imagine how excited I feel to see you here.”

She looked proud for some reason, probably charmed. Tyrell did that to people. 

“Well, I guess I'm sorry you didn't have the extraordinary gift of wanting to hug someone while stabbing them. A very distinct way of loving someone.”

Tyrell laughed and accepted the glass of hopefully cold water I offered him. His fingers touched mine. 

We then sat in a triangle, I being on a kitchen chair in front of them, more a witness than a participant in this conversation. Which was nice. I could relax, just listen. I thought we should do this more often before realizing how absurd that was. 

Finally, Darlene had to go: her boyfriend was stuck out of her apartment because he forgot his keys again. She said a warm goodbye to Tyrell and then winked at me before opening the door to let herself out. I started doubting that she actually needed to go. 

“Your sister is a lovely character." Tyrell said with a smile. He seemed happier today. 

“I guess you could say that.” I replied, uncertain. 

He looked at me tenderly for a long time, a sweet smile he didn't seem to notice he wore on his lips. I looked at the floor, hoping my cheeks weren't red by now. Darlene brought wine and I only then seemed to notice I had drank more than half the bottle by myself. Did Tyrell knew I would always be in some way out of it when he came by? No, no, he couldn't. Me taking drugs and drinking alcohol… that was on me. 

“So, did you send the file to the police?” Tyrell asked, still smiling. 

He looked so calm, I could just… look him in the eyes and feel safe… wait what? Since when does the presence of someone else comfort me? What the fuck was in this wine?

“I'm sorry?” 

“The dog-fighting disgusting man? Did you give him and his sympathizers up to the law enforcement?” He repeated, still looking at me with kindness in his eyes. 

“I- yes, I did, yesterday.”

He nodded and I felt proud of myself suddenly. Something I've become used to do, now being approved by someone… it made me happier than I thought it would. 

“That's what I'll always admire about you, Elliot. You manage to make morality simple.”

I frowned. What did he mean by that?

“You don't play in the nuances, you stay in the clear, the rightful path, and never drift from it. It's inspiring. I wish I could say the same about myself.” He chuckled a bit sadly, wearing an apologetic smile. 

“You make it sound as if you were the big bad wolf.” I whispered, trying to make a joke. As it usually does, it didn't work. 

“Ain't I, Elliot?” He looked at me as if I held the answer. “I only came here because I needed you to join our company and although you have repeatedly denied this offer… here I am. Trying to lead you astray.”

I felt some kind of rage blossom. I knew he only came for that. I knew and I- I never blinded myself with thinking that it was something else. 

He won't make me some kind of joke, some kind of weak bird that needs a man to be “cured” or some shit. I was good on my own. I was definitely not crying myself to sleep last week, I was just fine. 

“Elliot? Will you sit beside me?” Tyrell asked, tapping the cushion on his right, where Darlene was sitting a few minutes before. 

I shook my head. I gripped my chair. I started to close my eyes. I knew what was coming. I could see it from a mile away. Tyrell needed to feel loved, to feel important. He demanded it to everyone and one could easily tell if one was so kin as to look for it. But no one did. Beside me. I knew Tyrell before he even spoke to me. The way he held himself, the way he looked at others. He wore a constant mask. He needed, deeply, to feel loved. And admired. Now, he was making his way to me, even if he was unconscious of what he was doing, which I doubted, or of the reasons he did those things, my hypothesis, he still did them. 

“Elliot, please.” He said and it was as if I couldn't- no I won't lie to you. Not to you. I could've refused. But I didn't want to. I wanted to be close and I blamed it on the wine, but I knew tomorrow I would hate myself for holding such a lie. 

“Good boy." He said once I sat beside him. 

And he quickly sat on me. His two legs beside mine, his face just above mine and I knew, I knew it was because of the wine, but. 

He smiled and put his face closer to mine, looking at me in the eyes. I was the one to clash my lips to his. I needed it. Fuck. I needed him. Just like he wanted. 

I didn't move, but the son of a bitch did. “Replacing himself” my ass, the bitch was humping me and- Fuck. 

“Tyrell-”

“Elliot?” He asked, playfully. 

“Stop humping.” I said, although a moan got out even before I could say the words. Fuck I wanted him to continue. Fuck. I held on with my fist in his hair. 

But he fucking stopped. What the fuck!

“I don't know what you're talking about,” he whispered on my lips, kissing me on my cheek and temple, “I'm only someone from a company your company works for, right?” And he started again and my eyes rolled and my head, on its own, fell back. He started kissing my neck. 

“I'm only here… to encourage you to take the job… to… come with me.” He said, humping furiously and kissing me, making him breathless. “Fuck, Elliot.” He added. 

I hung to the back of his head, letting myself be almost jumped on, my eyes closed and it felt so fucking wonderful and everytime a doubtful thought came by, Tyrell could always make it go away. I could listen to him talk or just let go and feel. Fuck he felt good. I pushed my mouth on his another time as I felt myself growing closer. I wanted him on me. I pushed myself up to meet his hips, his torso and his lips. Fuck, this was better than drugs. He laughed. I could tell he laughed while sleeping with someone. Tyrell was just like that. Fuck. 

He bit my lips and rod me slower when I wanted it to be faster. My jeans were killing me but I wanted them to kill me even more. I was constantly trying to get him closer, breathing in his sent. I was losing control. Fuck. 

He took both my hands and while kissing me deeply, he just hold them in his. I thought he would want to control them but he simply stopped his movement for a second and put his fingers through mine and maybe it was the wine but I felt like crying. But he was there, kissing me, touching me, being there for me. Maybe it was Stockholm syndrome or some shit but I felt safe. Fuck. He was doing his thing, I knew it. He was making me addicted. He knew I took things, he couldn't be so blind. And now, he was making himself a placebo. 

“But you're gonna leave me.” I whispered, my voice shaking. 

He left my hands and took my head with his hand, gently caressing my cheeks with his thumbs. 

“Believe me, Elliot, it's the last thing that I want." He whispered, slowly caressing my hair, his forehead on mine.

But to me, it already felt like the end and my breathing started to jump and that thought alone made me breath even more helplessly. Not now, fuck. It felt like a reality check, a cold shower. I was having a fucking panic attack and I was so fucking pathetic. 

I started hyperventilating. Nobody touched me as often or as intensively. I needed space, I needed control, I needed to feel myself. I kept losing a sense of reality. 

I couldn't breath, my throat was almost screaming and just when I thought Tyrell was finally going to get up and give me space, the asshole put his body on every centimeter possible of mine.

"It's okay, it's okay, you're safe with me. I'm not here to hurt you, I am protecting you, you understand? Nobody will hurt you. It's okay, it's okay. Listen to my voice and follow my breathing."

And he breathed exaggeratedly so that my chest could follow his naturally. He kept whispering warm and sweet things in my ear and slowly caressing my hair. He kissed my neck and shoulder.

Now, I didn't know if it was to be classified as abuse or an unorthodox technique but I estimated this as my best shot to possibly calm down so...

Ten minutes later, I could breathe normally and form a coherent thought. My first reflex was to hold Tyrell as close as I could as if I was going to die. My eyes were dry from the hyperventilation and my body was so so tired.

Once Tyrell felt I could get by by himself, he put himself on all four, distancing himself, even if, at this point, I was still hanging to him like a baby afraid of the world.

But maybe that's exactly what I was.

"Better?" Tyrell asked.

But I didn't answer. I was trying to keep myself from lying.

"Yes." I finally admitted.

And then we simply didn't move. I was still holding on, my eyes closed and my muscles shaking from the effort. Tyrell was simply looking at me, probably loving this sensation: being needed.

_Maybe he can't quite feel himself too. Maybe he needs others to give him a reason to live so that he can exist._

Tyrell calmly stepped back from my bubble and I painfully restrained himself from doing some kind of plaintive moan.

"Where- are you going?" I asked nervously, sitting back on the couch to look at him.

I was missing the heat, the smell, the… security.

_Fuck he’s doing some kind of wrong psychological association in my brain fuck fuck fuck! I don't need him! I don't need him!_

Tyrell looked back at me before letting himself fall on my bed.

"You obviously need some sleep. I'm just setting things right so you can get some rest." Tyrell said with a smile in his tone. 

"And you're… You will… sleep here?"

"Well, if you don't mind, I mean it's quite late."

And I quickly tried to count the pros and cons but my desire for him to sleep close to me distracted me for the infinite list of cons. I nodded. 

"Perfect! Drink some water and go brush your teeth."

_I'm so fucked. I'm so very fucked. Why am I so excited about this?_

But I did exactly what he told me and looking at myself in the mirror. The first thought that actually crossed my mind was "how am I actually gonna sleep, now?" I still felt him all over my skin and my mind was spinning. I needed something. But my morphine was in the locked drawer of my desk and I couldn't really get it in front of Tyrell. All I had was a few prescribed pills in the cabinet of the bathroom. But they never worked… Still, something was better than nothing, and as I was about to swallow the medication, I just fucking realized:

_Are we about to have sex? Is this why he's staying? Why did I agree to this? Is it too late to call it off? It doesn't matter, I need to call this off. I will-_

"On which side do you usually sleep on?" Tyrell asked from the other side of the bathroom door, making me jump.

"Left." I fucking said like a true dumbass.

I felt a wage of anxiety wash over me, so I rinsed my face with water, trying to get rid of it. I brushed my teeth, going back and forth with myself.

_Maybe I want him to stay. Maybe I had the right to want him here. Maybe I-_

"Isn't your wife waiting for you at home?" I burst out saying as I got out of the bathroom. 

But he was only in boxers, getting himself a glass of water. I could only see his back and I still had to swallow some extra saliva. 

_Fuck. I really want him to stay now._

I almost shut my eyes when he turned to get closer to the bed.

"Doubtful since she's sleeping there, fucking my boss." He said as he brushed my arm, going into the bathroom. 

"What?" I exclaimed, even if he did as if he heard nothing.

He put some toothpaste on his index and started brushing his teeth with it. He then rinsed his face as well, even pouring a bit of water on his shoulders and his back. I watched a drop falling completely until it reached his waistband. He caught me looking at his butt. So he smiled and lightly took my chin to rise it up. I knew I was blushing but at the same time it was hard enough to keep looking only at his face. I started really paying attention when his face seemed to slowly grow tired. 

"She asked for divorce when she heard my superiors had lost faith in me." He said, letting go of me to try and settle on the right side of the bed.

"Do you need a place to stay?" I murmured.

He stopped in his tracks, a small smile growing on him. 

"Come here." He whispered back, pulling the sheets for me to get in bed. Which, for no logical reason, I did.

He quickly left his side to get his arms around me. My head fell on his shoulders and I could feel his breathing through my hair.

"I have four houses in the world, but you're very sweet for asking." He whispered.

He pulled his leg to bring it inside both of mine, truly snuggling me on the entirety on my left side. Through the sheets and my pyjama, the touch of our skin didn't seem to trouble me as much. All I could feel was how warm he weirdly was. I closed my eyes out of comfort and tiredness. 

"Then, I'm just some kind of rebound?" I asked without an ounce of anger, simply by curiosity.

He held me tighter.

"When I first knocked on your door, I wanted you to sign a working contract so I could get my position back in the company and my wife's love back. So I could get my whole life back."

"At least it's honest." I said, unemotional.

"I wouldn't lie to you." He said, getting closer to my ear, his tone was darker.

"So why are you here?" I asked him, my hand nervously trying to find comfort by holding on to Tyrell's waist.

"I'm not sure I want my 'whole life' back, now." He admitted, passing an unconscious hand on my arm.

"Alright, but why are you _here_?"

"Because you don't look disgusted when you see me." He started before kissing my temple gently. I thought I was going to lose control and turn to kiss him for good when he continued. "And you actually listen when I speak, even if it's not about status or power."

He kissed me on the jaw. 

"I don't care about those things," I breathed, resisting every urge I had to turn and take control of his affection.

"I know," he whispered, "and I crave it."

And I fucking lost it. I turned to be on my side, pulling myself with the hand I had on his waist and planted a heavy kiss on his lips. I was on top of him when he got out of his surprised state to actively respond to my urgent needs.

I lost my mind kissing him deeper and deeper. His lips were smooth but his intentions were raw and almost violent. As I started to roll my hips on his, my breathing got too frantic and I needed to pause to catch my breath. His nails digged into my hair and all I could do was go faster. His breathing. His deep and guttural breathing. He pressed his hands on my back to get closer to me as he rolled his hips higher to meet me quicker. I could feel him. Finally. 

"Elliot..." He whispered through his frantic breaths.

My mouth was pressed on his shoulder. I breathed through my nose like crazy. My eyes closed, all I could focus on was the rhythm of my hips, in need of touch, especially Tyrell's. As my legs seemed to not be able to go for longer, my rhythm became slower so I pushed harder and I moaned on his shoulder like an animal in heat. Tyrell pushed harder upwards and tried to aim so we could touch each other properly. My speed came back and I heard him moan in my ears. All over me. I could feel his skin boiling and his nails scratching all of my back. And I fucking came, opening my mouth to bite down on his skin, almost screaming.

I heard him groan in pain as he came quickly after, goosebumps covering his body. That's when I thought of taking back my teeth from where his shoulders and neck met. I wanted to apologize but I collapse on him instead. His body was still having spasms but his arms fell on his side. His eyes threatened to close. So did mine, even if I hated the feeling of my pants right now. Tyrell breathed loudly, in a happy sigh, before he gently took my head to kiss me once more and hold me on top of him. My hands naturally went to hold him too, reaching for between the matress and his back. 

"Tyrell?"

"Mmh?"

"We need to change."

To which he groaned as a warning for me to not move.

"I'm not sleeping like this."

"Don't move." He breathed.

So I moved. And getting off of him was even harder than I anticipated. My body felt cold and I felt disgusting in my pyjama pants. Only the relief and relaxation I felt protected me from any culpability.

"Nooooo..." Tyrell moaned, trying to reach for me to stop me from getting out of bed.

It made me smile. 

I finally got up, taking one clean boxer for Tyrell, throwing it on him without saying anything and taking some jogging for myself. I changed in the bathroom. When I came back, Tyrell had changed as well and I simply slid into the sheets towards the middle of the mattress and Tyrell took it as an invitation to get closer. I barely had the time to feel his arms around me before I fell asleep.


	4. NIGHT NUMBER FOUR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly be stranger than Tyrell Wellick knocking at his fucking door? And again... And again?
> 
> Set in season one, after Elliot refuses Tyrell's job offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sweets!!! We're Thursday so you know what it means... Day four is upon us and stay tuned all week until Sunday to know the rest!
> 
> There's a small portion of the chapter made through texto. I think it's fairly obvious, but I wanted to say it just in case. :)
> 
> Now, enjoy and leave a kudos or a comment if you liked it! ;)

The next day, I barely made it to my desk when Angela ran in front of me.

"Darlene texted me and I- What the fuck! Why didn't you tell me?" She made a bitter laugh. "She didn't even know who Wellick was before she talked to me."

I looked around. I didn't want to talk about it and especially not in front of so many people.

"It's not-"

"She said it was super late. He-stayed-past-'evening-date' kind of late." Angela said, a bit too loud for my taste. 

I tried to think of an excuse, tried to change the subject, but I couldn't really say that she was wrong. 

"Elliot?" She asked when she saw I was lost in my thoughts. "It's fine, you do… I mean… You… It's alright, I'm not mad. I just thought we told each other everything."

"I'm not-" I tried to say again.

"Did I seem close-minded? Were you scared it would change something between us? Because it won't." Her voice was even louder as she seemed more and more emotional. People started to look at us. 

"It's nothing, Angie." I tried to calm her down, but it seemed to do quite the opposite. 

"Nothing? You're fucking Tyrell Wellick, Elliot!" She screamed, trying to make sense of something she couldn't understand. 

I didn't need to look around to know that everyone was looking at us. Some of them even laughed. I went to my desk in the corner of the room, feeling terrified and furious at the same time. I put my headphones right away and I didn't look when Angela came closer to apologize three times. 

* * *

DARLENE

Angie told me who Tyrell was. Way to aim high, bro!

ELLIOT

We're just friends. 

DARLENE

Hahahahahahahaaah

ELLIOT

And STOP telling Angela everything. She just told the entire office. 

DARLENE

with great fucking comes great responsibilities 

ELLIOT

I'm not talking to you anymore. 

DARLENE

i didn't think you'd be the secret mistress out of both of us lol 

our parents would be so proud

this isnt sarcasm

i wish i could nail that too

ELLIOT

Oh my god! Stoooop!

DARLENE

Elli and Tyrell sitting on a tree…

ELLIOT

Fuck you!

It still brought a faint smile on my lips. I didn't even know why. 

* * *

It was 9pm. There was nothing at the door. No message, no knocking. No one. Something in me would've thought it had all been a dream if Darlene hadn't seen him. 

I passed hours and hours awake. I didn't want to go to sleep like this. I ached for the relief of this fucking feeling of shame because... I gave him what he wanted, right? 


	5. NIGHT NUMBER FIVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly be stranger than Tyrell Wellick knocking at his fucking door? And again... And again?
> 
> Set in season one, after Elliot refuses Tyrell's job offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shooooooooort, I know. But I thought this is how I could be as fateful to the character and the story. There'll be more tomorrow, promise. 
> 
> Live the experience just like Elliot. I'll see you guys in 24 hours. ;)

I wasn't even surprised when he didn't fucking show up. I was becoming bitter. I closed off. I stopped talking to everyone. I wanted to smash a wall. I took an evening walk, almost wanting to get myself beat up. Feel some kind of relief. I went out of morphine.


	6. NIGHT NUMBER SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly be stranger than Tyrell Wellick knocking at his fucking door? And again... And again?
> 
> Set in season one, after Elliot refuses Tyrell's job offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hewooo last chapter before the last (which is very long, I'm sorry these are shorter)! The grand finale is tomorrow so don't forget to look it up!

I was shaking all day, sweating. I felt like vomiting. I stopped eating, not because he didn't show up, but because I felt dumb and disgusting. I knew I'd have to soon get over it, but… for now, I fucking hated myself. How weak. 

My neighbour got me a one dose of morphine she had in reserve when she saw how fucked I looked. She told me she would have more the next day. I thanked her and I went back to my place before I cried. I started to resent him instead of myself. It was his fault I felt dumb. His entire fault, after all. 

As I snorted the last stripe, I looked at the door. I waited like a dog. 


	7. NIGHT NUMBER SEVEN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could possibly be stranger than Tyrell Wellick knocking at his fucking door? And again... And again?
> 
> Set in season one, after Elliot refuses Tyrell's job offer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S THE FINAL DAAAAY
> 
> Thank you so much for your patience and your reading of course! :) I hope the 'one chapter a day' gave you some sense of experience. And if you're reading it after I posted them all, that you could see how I tried to make it one. 
> 
> Leave a kuddos if you liked it and please comment! :3
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Translation  
> Raring- Dear (in Swedish)

"How have you been sleeping? You told me you took more than the prescribed dose the other day. Did you do it again?" My therapist asked. 

"No." I said, tired and uninterested. 

"How has been your week? More dreams?" She continued, feeling patient that day. 

I nodded, not knowing what to say or, more so, how to say it. 

"Anything like the one you told me about?"

I nodded again and opened my lips before realizing I didn't know what to do. Felt like I couldn't talk. I was too tired. Too ashamed. 

"Elliot? What happened?" She asked, looking at me with fond concern. 

I shook my head. I didn't know what to say. I couldn't tell her anything. 

* * *

Shayla had a friend at her apartment that night and she didn't want me to come in. I handed her the money, looking around for a second, knowing there was no camera but maybe someone walking by. That's when I saw him looking at me. With no expression on my face, I entered Shayla's apartment without a word. I closed the door behind me. 

"What the fuck I told you to-" Shayla almost screamed. 

"Who the fuck is this guy! You been behind my back, Shayla?" The guy screamed as he saw me come in and close the door. 

"I'm- No, I'm not with her. I'm sorry, I'm avoiding a… guy." I said, looking at the floor.

And the way I said it must have meant something to the man because he instantly relaxed and smiled. 

"Oh, you gay, fam? Yo, that's cool. My brother's a homo too, you know, and he's like super chill. Do you need some help getting rid of that guy? Coz I can-" 

"No, I'm okay," I said, feeling cold sweats, "but thank you."

"Never a problem, fam. Never." He said again, looking at me straight in the eyes until I nodded.

And Shayla just looked at the two of us, probably not knowing if she should be more surprised by her friend's reaction or mine. She just shook her head for a second and asked me to come to her bedroom where she had most of her stuff. The transaction was fast as it mostly was, but I made sure to take all my time. I knew he would still be outside. And if he wasn't, well…

At least ten minutes went by before I left the apartment, leaving Shayla with "Rick, but people call me Don". She still looked a bit worried for me, but I told her it would be alright. I looked at the corridor and Tyrell wasn't there. He was by my door, looking impatient. He had his possessive eyes on and I couldn't care less. Or, at least, that's what I wanted to look like. I didn't even acknowledge him, I just opened the door and he followed without a sound. Only once the door was closed did he suddenly grab me by my shoulders to tackle me on the wall. He put a hand on my throat, more menacing than hurting, but I couldn't escape the touch in any way. 

"What was that about?" Tyrell grunted close to my face. 

"Hi, Tyrell. Long time no see." I said, growing more and more delighted by his impatience. Getting the revenge I desired for multiple days. I smiled. 

He got closer to me, putting his head next to mine, his forehead probably on the wall. He was breathing long angry breaths, but he did seem to try to calm himself down. I almost wanted to lit his rage again. 

His hand left my neck to painfully make it to my hair, pulling slightly. He got closer and I could feel his heat. 

"Did you have sex with her?" He asked, his breathing calmer but his voice lower. 

"Why should I tell you?" I tried. 

He snapped himself back, finally looking at me in the eyes. 

"Because I asked you."

"If you're feeling possessive and unsure, that's on you, not-" he got closer so all our bodies could touch and I could feel myself pulling towards him. Fuck. "So you're just gonna level this with-" He pressed his warm hands under my shirt. I exhaled loudly, trying to keeping my mind cool. "Very mature. But I guess I," I tried to say as he nuzzled my neck, "I, hum, I shouldn't be surprised after you ghosted me for three days."

Only as he licked my throat did my legs start to give up. I knew I was getting hard and my rage seemed to merge into a new kind of urgency. I placed my hands on his shoulders to steady myself.

"So I leave for 72 hours and you start fucking around?" Tyrell groaned, trying to get closer to me with each breath, marking me like a fucking animal. 

"Jealous?"

He took me almost angrily and, not leaving my body, brought me to my bed. 

"You're not serious." I exclaimed, almost finding his reaction funny.

He finally raised his eyes to meet mine and that's when I saw the betrayal and sadness his gaze held. And that's when I noticed how his suit and his hair looked. He wasn't dirty per se, it's just that it wasn't his usual 'perfect' and I hated myself for caring that much. I still put a gentle hand on his cheek and brought myself closer to him. 

"Can I hug you?" I asked, for him but also for myself. 

His body seemed to melt as he nodded, coming closer and putting his arms around me tight. I usually didn't hug people, unless I saw they needed it. But this wasn't it. This was me letting myself feel the burn of human contact on my skin and the warmth of knowing Tyrell was here, trembling in _my_ arms. I passed a hand through his hair. He tangled our legs.

"I'm sorry. I'll explain later, but first, I'm sorry." He said.

_You better be_ , I wanted to say. But even after so much rage, I couldn't get myself to be mad at this little human in need of comfort. 

"Just tell me it wasn't a mind game or some strategy to make me feel bad… please." Because I wanted to believe in everything but this. 

Tyrell opened his eyes and reached to give me a gentle and small kiss. He placed his forehead against mine and I could hear him smell me with satisfaction. 

"I'd never do anything like that to you. And I'm sick of games." He said with emotion. He was fighting with himself still, I could feel it. "I quit my job, signed the divorce papers and moved into one of my flat in South Bronx."

I let himself think about it, still concentrating on the touch that started to get sweaty. I tried to not pull back and to enjoy it how I knew I could.

"Do you hate me? I'm still this asshole obsessed with power! I'm trying to... But then, I couldn't talk to you before I did all this and I... I feel like it was the good thing to do, you know?" He said, and it was the first time I could hear him struggle with the language barrier.

I held him tighter even if my hands were getting hot and sweaty. Relief washed over me at the explanation even if a part of me still had my guards up. 

"Did I make a mistake? Do you hate me? Am I just escaping who I really am?"

I hushed him gently. Something in me seemed to take control.

"You're overanalyzing… and panicking. When was the last time you ate? Drank water? Slept?"

He said nothing, just pushed his head to be against my torso. 

"I want you to eat before sleeping, alright? And why don't you take a shower when I cook you something?"

He seemed to want to refuse but he probably still felt guilty so he sat straight and asked for a pyjama. 

"Why don't you bring your own stuff sometimes?" I asked, laughing slightly, even if I was already searching for a t-shirt. 

"I like wearing your clothes." Tyrell said honestly, in a better mood now. It made me smile but I still threw him the pants and shirt in his face.

He went in the bathroom and I quickly took a line of morphine before hiding the rest. I knew I probably wouldn't get another opportunity to take it tonight without Tyrell being aware of it. I took half of what I usually took, even if my entire body kept telling me I needed it all.

I then called Darlene because what the fuck was going on?

It barely rang once. 

"What's up, Fucker?" She almost shouted.

I stayed quiet. Did I want her to know?

"He came back, didn't he?" She said, gasping on the drama.

"Yes, and he's telling me he quit everything and divorced his wife."

"Holy shit, Elliot! Are you that great of a fuck?"

"Fuck you!" 

"Okay, wait, wait," she said, still laughing, obviously overjoyed, "I'm searching for a news about him quitting his job or maybe… Oh fuck!"

"What?" I tried not to scream, trying not to alarm Tyrell and hoping the water covered the sound of my voice.

"You're not the dumb mistress in the movies, he really fucking pulled the plug. On everything. The article is actually bashing him, calling him crazy for saying some shit on his company and… damn. Give Tyrell my respect! Okay, I totally stan Tyrell now. I wasn't sure before 'cause you were like-"

The water stopped.

"Alright, Darlene, I gotta go!" I said, quickly.

"What? I just fucking-" She said before I stopped the call.

I made the quickest omelette I ever made and almost finished it before Tyrell came out the bathroom. And I guessed I felt more relaxed. I wasn't being dumb for believing him and I wasn't paranoid for doubting either. 

He stopped, leaning on the kitchen counter, not saying a word, but breathing calmly. 

"Why are you always taking care of me?" He whispered just loudly enough for me to hear. 

I reached for a plate. 

"You've never did anything wrong against me… and I guess, I don't mind doing it. Why do you?"

And he seemed shocked the hear the question. 

"I do?"

"Yes." I admitted, thinking how I didn't feel so lonely over the week, or desperate. Thinking how I felt like someone cared, without being a weight. "You brought me chinese." I said, looking down, hoping to lighten the mood. 

He laughed. I gave him the plate and put it on the counter with a fork. I still looked down. 

"Can I kiss you?" He asked, and I could hear him smile.

I still looked down, but I nodded. He reached down, raising my chin a bit. And he gave me three slow light kisses on the lips. And he kissed my temple and my forehead. He passed a hand in my hair. I felt compelled to hug him, to lay my head on his shoulder. It was weird since it never happened to me before. I thought about it for a second before I allowed myself to do it. I wrapped both of my arms around him and I pushed my head on him like a child. I felt dumb and awkward for a second before he tightly did the same and shamelessly nuzzled the side of my head. It made me laugh. 

I broke the hug after half a minute. 

"The omelette is getting cold."

I got ready in the bathroom, slowly, since the drug was really starting to hit and the hug weirdly calmed me down. Tyrell had the time to eat and join me to brush his teeth (with a new toothbrush he pulled out of god knows where). 

It had been a while since I brushed my teeth with someone else. I guess Darlene was the last one. It was weirdly intimate. He kept smiling at me and me at him, although spitting wasn't as charming. 

"Left, isn't it?" He asked. 

"Yeah." I said, glad in a childish way he remembered something like this. As soon as we got in bed, me on the left side and him on the right side, he dropped all pretenses and completely pulled himself on my back, spooning me as if I was gonna run away. 

"Thank you for the omelette." He said, obviously smelling the sheets and me probably. "And is it okay if I left the toothbrush here? This is for travel and… I'm not gonna do that for a while."

I understood what he meant. 

"Yeah, you can leave it here."

He kissed my neck and cuddled even closer (didn't know _that_ was possible).

"Could I ask for one last thing, Elliot?" Tyrell said, and waited before I nodded silently. "Unconditional love?"

It came out as a nervous laugh, but I was mentally choking on the information. 

"Tyrell, it's been a week." I said logically.

"If anything, _raring_ , I am patient."

I guess that was true. I've seen him talking to his dumb superiors. His levels of self-control and discipline were through the roof. 

"Okay," I whispered back, trying not to think too much of it, "can I ask something in return?"

He seemed to relax behind me. 

"Only fair." He breathed close to my ear. 

"No more games? With me or anyone?"

Tyrell sighed loudly. 

"Can I honestly say it's a work in progress, but that it is my goal?"

"I guess you can."

"Okay," he whispered the same way I did before, "now, enough talk, we got a big day tomorrow."

He sounded quite happy about it so I didn't stop myself from asking. 

"You have no more job, what is happening tomorrow?"

He shifted slightly to get in a sleeping position, still very much over me. 

"I need to elaborate a plan to help you stop using drugs." He said simply.

My heart stopped.


End file.
